


Tubthumping

by WeNeedSp4ce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Exhaustion, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Set after Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeNeedSp4ce/pseuds/WeNeedSp4ce
Summary: When Yuuri pushes himself too hard at practice, Viktor's ready with a hot bath and massage. You won't BELIEVE what happens next! (I'm so sorry about the title)





	

            The soft waning light of the sun shone from just beyond the China skyline, and Yuuri looked up at it briefly before entering his hotel. Normally, he would have taken the time to appreciate it, or at least given it half a thought, but right now, he was preoccupied with the ache coursing through his entire body, and what an _idiot_ he had been for pushing himself hard enough to cause it. Skating practice usually drained him, but this was on another level. He didn’t so much have sores as he _was_ sore, in one continuous throb that wracked him with every step, every breath. Reaching their hotel room took years, and as soon as the lock clicked open, he flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, trying to ignore how his muscles screamed out and just focus on how he could _finally_ sleep off the pain. "Goodnight..." he mumbled against the mattress.

            "Absolutely not!" came a weary sigh, just as he was starting to doze. Viktor leaned over him, frustration clear on his face. "If you go to bed now, it's only going to feel worse in the morning, and that'll be an entire day of practice gone." The tone still had the firmness of his ‘coach’ voice, and the lecture gave Yuuri the feeling he hadn't heard the last of it tonight. He whined. Didn't Viktor realize how exhausted he was? Couldn’t he let him rest? The only postpone of sleep he welcomed was the arms that pushed him onto his side, much more comfortable than having his face pressed to the mattress, and removed the glasses he was probably seconds away from crushing.

            "I'm running you a bath." It was the last thing Yuuri heard before drifting off. About 15 minutes later, he woke to Viktor gently rubbing his shoulder, and as nice as it was, he tried as hard as he could to pretend it was a dream, temporary and ignorable. “Yuuri, come on, get up.”

            He had to admit that the tight knots in his arm did relax under Viktor’s touch, and a sigh escaped Yuuri’s lips as he forced his eyes to open. Viktor’s expression was soft, especially compared to how annoyed he’d been since practice ended, but the tight frown showed he still definitely meant business.

            “It hurts to move,” he whined, but slowly crawled to get out of bed. A bath wouldn’t compare to the onsens back home, but warm water definitely would feel better on his body than just the air would. Each motion shot pain through him like it was the first time, and he tried to keep in mind that the warm water likely would help.

            Viktor’s look was clinical and tired, clearly pre-occupied, but it was awkward undressing in front of him, and it wasn’t until later that Yuuri realized he probably could have stayed dressed until he got to the bathroom.

            He made it to the hotel’s spacious bathroom though, even if he had to drag himself, and the first thing to hit him was the smell. It was bright and aromatic, and he smiled at the extra lengths Viktor had gone to. Sometimes Viktor-his-coach and Viktor-his… _not-coach_ could feel highly distinct, as different as the sun and moon, but whatever his priorities were, he cared about Yuuri, and it was always a comfort to be reminded of that.

            Inch by inch, he lowered himself into the steaming tub, taking in the sensation of the smells, the soft flickering lights of the candles, the swirling waters of the bath. It was almost too hot, at least it would have been under normal circumstances, but the sting of the heat was just what his sore muscles seemed to cry out for, and he sunk in until the water rose to his chin, breathing a heavy elated sigh.

            “Thank you!” he called out, figuring it was the least he could say after giving Viktor a hard time most of the day.

            “Let me know if you need anything!”

            Yuuri let his eyes fall shut as his thoughts drifted back to practice. The competition a few days ago had been great, but now he’d have to do _better_ , and he just wanted to prove he could be. He’d run through his routines again and again, driven by the unstoppable need to feel _improved_ , to not only justify Viktor ending his career to be his coach, but to honor it. He of course, had advised Yuuri to call it a day _multiple_ times, frustrated and smug when he finally took off his skates. Viktor may not have always known what he was doing, but this time, maybe it would have been best to actually listen.

            Between the smells and soft lights of the tub, this almost felt like home, Yuuri thought as he wearily settled back against the edge. Not quite Hasetsu-home, but _a_ home. It was definitely not a hotel in an unfamiliar country, and at some point, Yuuri forgot it _was_.

            “Also, Yuuri, there’s a massager if you want it, but it’s electric, so don’t get your hands wet!” Viktor called out.

            His face fell. A massage would have felt incredible against his strained muscles, but it was too late now. “I’m already in the tub.”

            As he went to reposition himself, Yuuri let out a cry. The water submerging his skin felt like the warmest of blankets, but anytime it hit air, the aches came back with a vengeance, reminding him that the relief was only temporary. It didn’t compare to Viktor’s light touch of his shoulder earlier. Having him here could actually be nice, as long as they avoided all talk of practice. Yuuri needed something to distract him from the clawing anxiety that already loomed, now that all thoughts weren’t focused on how tired he was.

            “Are _you_ any good at them?” He was, at least he'd claimed as much in interviews before.

            Thankfully, the response was a muffled laugh. “So I’m told. You want that?”

            He nodded to himself. “Yes please.”

            In just moments, there was a knock at the bathroom door, a formality before Viktor let himself in wearing nothing but sweatpants. Yuuri didn’t stare too long, unfortunately, knowing that Viktor could see any _physical_ effect his appearance had on him through the water. _Viktor his coach_ , he tried to remember.

            Viktor-his-coach took a seat by the tub’s border, pressing a towel as gently as possible against his straining back. A mechanical whirring cut through the gentle atmosphere, but before Yuuri could turn around, a vibration hit his back and caught him off-guard. _Oh_.

            “Does that feel any better?” Viktor asked, pressing it in small circles. It did not. The thing was a cheap massager, the four-pronged type he probably bought at the convenience store they’d stopped at after practice. That made for a sweet gesture, and Yuuri did genuinely appreciate it, but it wasn’t helping. The pressure was either too much or not at all, and it covered only a few inches at a time of the fire burning his entire body.

            “Uh…” Lying was tricky, but he was too tense still to let it go on. Viktor was _here_ and he was close, yet all the comfort that should have came with the vulnerability felt muted. It was all too rigid to enjoy properly.

            “This _is_ what you wanted, right?” He was hesitant, a lot less sure than Yuuri was used to. It was all the courage he needed to shake his head.

            “Not exactly. I, um, read in a magazine once that you give good massages.”

            Viktor let out a bright laugh, and it was the happiest he’d sounded all evening. “Oh! Of course!” The vibrating against Yuuri’s back stopped as the massager was placed off to the side somewhere. Viktor dipped his hands in the hot water, swirling them around a little before placing them on either of Yuuri’s shoulders. His upper torso had been out of the water so long that just the warmth on his skin was enough to relieve some pain, but then the hands started kneading gently against the tissue, and it almost felt pleasant.

            Yuuri closed his eyes again, letting out a hum of contentment. Viktor’s hands were smooth and strong, and already his tension seemed to ease. “That’s a lot better,” he smiled. It was impossible to get over just how _beautiful_ Viktor was, in every way a person could be.

            “Good!”

            Every tug and pull of his palms, especially as they drifted down Yuuri’s back, gave him something to focus on instead of his earlier mistakes, and he was grateful. Yet this presented a new problem in the form of just how _low_ Viktor let his hands roam. If Yuuri got hard from the attention, it would be impossible to hide, so he tried to think of something to talk about to keep his thoughts from drifting back to how close Viktor’s bare chest was to him

            He rubbed at the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s sides now, and for the first time in hours, his muscles actually felt relaxed. “Sorry about practice today. I... guess I should have listened.” Despite wanting to avoid this topic of conversation, Yuuri couldn’t think of much else. “I just want you to feel like this was all worth it. You’re doing so much for me this season, and I don’t want to let you down.”

            Viktor smiled, drifting a hand up to linger in his hair. It was so easy to get frustrated at Yuuri’s tenacity sometimes, _especially_ when it had consequences, and all too often he forgot how inspiring that determination was. Yet, there was a difference between conviction and sheer irresponsibility, and it was a lesson Yuuri needed to learn.

            “I’ll feel even more let down if you’re too injured to practice tomorrow.”

            The tension he’d been slowly draining out of Yuuri’s muscles _snapped_ back. He even felt him start to shake a little, praying it wasn’t from tears.

            “I’m sorry, Yuuri, that was… that was harsh.” He gave his shoulders the lightest caress he could. “I’m just tired, don’t listen to me right now.”

            “Sounds like you need a bath too.”

            Viktor _laughed_ , to Yuuri’s immediate relief. “You’re probably right. Do you mind if I-” He splashed his free hand into the water instead of actually asking. “I can take one later, if that’s better, when you’re asleep.”

            Yuuri turned to face him, now that he could with only some soreness. “It’s fine. It’s not too different from the onsen.” It was true; they’d bathed together in Yuuri’s family’s hot springs before, and hadn’t been _too_ awkward. As long as Yuuri could will himself into _not_ getting hard from being together with his idol in the nude, he was fine with it. Viktor had been stressed too, he had been ever since competition season started, and even the chance at seeing him back in his usual cheery mood more than made up for any short-lived discomfort of a bath together.

            He gestured his neck toward the tub, only wincing a little at the pain. A rustle of cloth behind him preluded Viktor lowering himself slowly into the hot waters, and he breathed a deep sigh of relief as he got used to the temperature. “ _Wow_ , that’s nice.”

            “It is.”

            “Here,” Viktor gestured forward, ignoring the almost comical distance between them. “It's easier to get your leg from this angle.” Yuuri wasn't about to turn that down. His legs had gotten the worst of it, and it quietly dawned on him that this was the first time Viktor’s hands had left his body since he’d come in.

            With a nod, he graciously offered it up against Viktor’s thigh, trying to avoid a look at his exposed length. The hands dug into his knotted muscle, giving him something else to focus on, and he almost moaned at the relief of it all.

            “You've been really stressed lately, huh? This isn't all just from today.”

            Yuuri really wasn't sure he could _tell_ that just from a leg rub, but it wasn't wrong. He gave as much of a shrug as he could. “I guess. Competitions and all that. And also...” His voice got quiet. “I've been wondering if you meant it.” A silence fell thick between them. Desperate to avoid eye contact, Yuuri gave the water a tentative splash.

            “Meant-” _Oh_.

            The memory flashed in Viktor's head like a movie scene, of his lips colliding with Yuuri's like they were made for each other, in front of cameras and crowds, because he didn't care who knew how he felt anymore. They’d felt so _connected_ in that moment, so on the same page, and now Yuuri had just more-or-less confessed they weren’t. “Have you been thinking that I didn’t?!”

            Yuuri didn’t know, he genuinely didn’t. “It’s hard to tell what you mean sometimes.”

            And Viktor almost let loose the internal scream in his throat. How much more clear could he have _been_ than showing up naked at the boy’s house, or giving him an erotic routine to skate to, or, or… his thoughts would barely string together. _Hard to tell what he means_ , unbelievable! Yet with Herculean strength, he kept the smile in place. The patience he’d given this whole pursuit had lasted well over a year now; he could handle a few more minutes.  “C’mere.” He extended a lone finger, beckoning.

            Yuuri’s leg was oh-so-carefully guided back into the tub as a sign that the request was serious, and his eyes grew huge. The slide over to him was painful, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as what accompanied it.

            Because it was essentially a confirmation; Viktor _did_ feel for him, somehow, wanted them as close together as possible, and that was _incredible_ , that was enough for him. But It was also said in the silkiest tone Viktor had ever used, and _that_ was all it took to make him forget his attempts to not get hard. And Viktor’s eyes went _right_ down to it. _Oh god this wasn’t happening_.          

            Then the jerk had the audacity to _laugh_. “I’m very flattered.”

            Yuuri could feel himself turn red. “I didn’t mean to-”

            “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re supposed to be relaxing!” With a wink, he spread his arms in invitation, all the promise Yuuri needed that his damn hormones hadn’t ruined the night. He drew nearer as the dull throb in his back returned, and Viktor noticed the wince that came with it.

            “It’s been pressed against the tub for awhile.” The movement of water against his erection was only making it stiffer, and he tried to talk about _anything_ else.

            “Turn around.” He did, gasping when Viktor’s arms pulled him close and pressed them together. “This is what I mean. This is what I’ve _always_ meant, Yuuri. You’re _stunning_.”

            It was the safest he remembered feeling in ages, the most validated. Viktor was _here_ , he _wanted_ to be here, he wanted _him_ , and it was overwhelming in the best way.

            The warm skin of his chest was much more comfortable than the porcelain had been, even if Yuuri kept their lower halves at a considerable distance. Accidentally rubbing himself on Viktor’s dick was sure to end whatever moment they were having.

            “Better?”

            It was, in almost every way. Viktor had laid his hands across Yuuri’s torso, stroking idly at his chest and the taut muscles of his stomach. That alone was enough to make his heart flutter, a confirmation of everything he’d been afraid to ask. Then Viktor kissed his cheek, and nothing mattered anymore except his lips.

            “Ohhh…” Yuuri sighed, smiling. A hand cupped his face as Viktor pressed kisses up and down his neck. Despite the man’s controlled smile as he gave them, Yuuri found himself trembling under his touch. Smooth fingers traced over his muscles and it was strange, the level of vulnerability. Viktor could feel his every twitch. And, as the one hand stroked nearer and nearer to his erection, he realized the twitch was _visible_ too. Then, sleek fingers wrapped around his erection, still and cautious, but enough to make him gasp.

            “You want this?” Viktor whispered.

            Yuuri nodded before the question was even out, but he couldn’t help but think about Viktor’s own growing problem. “What about you?” Now, confidence didn’t seem so daunting. His hand lowered to the dreadful between them, where he could feel Viktor hard against him.

            Instead though, he caught Yuuri’s wrist, the smirk that accompanied it brimming with arousal, for _him_. “No.” The look on his face was so hopeful and confused it was difficult for Viktor to turn him down. “I can deal with that later. For now,don’t worry about me, okay?” He pulled him back close enough to kiss at the sensitive skin by his ear. “Let me take care of you.”

            It wasn’t enough to sway him. “But… you need-”

            Viktor shook his head. “You’re still sore right now, and I don't want to make that worse; I just want you to lay here and relax, okay? You deserve to be _spoiled_.”

            He almost came then and there, mouth hung open in disbelief. “O- Okay.” At the confirmation, Viktor’s grip tightened, and he thrust into it without thinking, letting out a long moan. The pace was slow, but he didn’t mind yet, content to just lay in their embrace and let himself drift and soak in everything happening to him.

            With him so close, so _everywhere_ , it occurred to Yuuri that he’d never taken up the mantle of kissing Viktor, never able to work up the nerve. His lips were centimeters away though, and with ragged breath, he freed a hand to run it through his soft hair, pushing their lips together for only the second time ever.

            It was _not_ chaste, now wasn’t the time for that. He drew in slowly, his lips dripping with the sensuality he never seemed able to put to words. If he was going to kiss Viktor, he would make it last as long as he could. Yuuri kissed to let him know how long he’d been wanting this, how _much_ he’d wanted this, heart pounding as Viktor’s grin let him know the feelings were returned.

            Yuuri only broke it off to kiss him again, harder this time as he let his tongue slip those pouty lips he loved so much. There were no objections from Viktor, who only laughed against his lips, god, his laugh was amazing, tightening his grip and pumping faster. Yuuri let himself be as loud as he needed.

            “You look gorgeous right now, Yuuri. Tell me how it feels.”

            He nodded wildly, moaning against him. “It’s incredible, like I’m floating.” Yuuri had almost forgotten that he really was exhausted, but it was okay right now. Between the warmth of the water and the steady, growing pleasure of the hand jerking him off, everything was hazy, and all of it was magical. Something kept nagging at him though, a throb in his sides that he’d tried so hard to get rid of.

            “More,” he hissed as Viktor sucked at his neck. “I feel sore again.”

            There was suddenly a hesitation to his affections. “Am I hurting you? We can do something else.”

            “No! God, this is perfect.” The words came out breathy. “It’s never really stopped hurting, but you’re distracting me.” Yuuri placed one of his hands on Viktor’s, wrapping it back around his desperate erection and miming a series of strokes. “Keep going.”

            Viktor’s gaze turned smoldering. “Anything.” His pace grew faster, and Yuuri arched against him with a cry. This was _real_. This was _his life_ , and it was happening, and it was all so much better than he imagined. Lips devoured his with such an experienced sensuality that all he could do was relax and let himself be kissed, even when he was again reminded of Viktor’s erection against his backside. He wanted to say something, make Viktor feel as good as he felt, but he couldn’t stand any position that would tear their lips apart. It was much easier to lay there, warm in the water, and let himself indulge in the man’s affections. Every kiss and every stroke lifted him higher.

            Eventually, it consumed his senses to the point where he could barely think. “Viktor, god…” He ran his hand through the other man’s hair, across his face, anywhere he could reach, and panted out his breaths, desperate for an ending that was coming much too soon. This could have gone on forever. “I’m almost there!” Overwhelmed at the ecstasy of his touch, Yuuri let his eyes flutter shut.

            “No. I want to see you.” A smooth hand cupped his chin and raised it so that their eyes were locked. The accent in Viktor’s voice was just thick enough to come out as a purr, and it made Yuuri desperate to do whatever it asked. His gaze widened as much as possible, just for him, all for him.

            “Faster,” he whined, just on the edge now, and Viktor did, kissing his neck again and again with a grin, as Yuuri’s mouth hung open in desperation.

            “Ah, Viktor! I-” He made sure to stare right into his crystalline eyes as he came, words turning into a garbled stream of moans. The hand pumping his release out of him didn’t slow, even as thrust into it with all sense of rhythm gone now. Come splattered up over his chest, and he could _swear_ he was flying. The only sounds in the room were his stilted cries.

            His motions grew weaker as Viktor finished him off, eyelids threatening to flutter shut as it ended. The pent-up energy was gone now, and even sitting up was too much of a chore. Yuuri dropped his head, body slumping heavily.

            He laughed then, trying to catch his breath. The grin on Viktor’s face was lazy, and he tightened his arms around his boyfriend, rocking him slowly back and forth as he recovered from his orgasm. Things were quiet now; words weren’t necessary. Yuuri buried his face in Viktor’s warm chest, letting himself just melt as fingers caressed his hair. Soon, Viktor would make him get up, and he’d have to sleep off the rest of the muscle ache that seemed like he’d gotten forever ago, but it was a lot easier not to think about anything. Yuuri groaned as he shifted.

            “Can you carry me to bed?”

            A snort. “So demanding!” Lukewarm bathwater lapped at Yuuri’s stomach, and Viktor had grabbed a cloth, cleaning off his cum from where it was quickly drying on his skin. It was an unpleasant sensation, if for no other reason than it reminded him that this was over. Reluctantly, he stood, and it hurt more now that the water didn’t ease the aches. Oh yeah. That hadn’t gone away. His muscles throbbed out their presence, even with Viktor helping him out of the tub. Just standing was almost more than his weary frame could take, and every step felt like a painful, painful mile. Time blurred still, but it wasn’t enjoyable anymore.

            Viktor pressed his lips to where he still held Yuuri’s hand.  “Go sleep, okay? I’ll clean up.” Somehow, his composure wasn’t rattled at all; he looked beautiful under the glow of the candles, whereas Yuuri was sure he looked like death-and-a-half.

            He nodded though, managing half-conscious to throw clothes on and get under the covers. The ache in muscles had dulled from the bath, and it was nice to be able to think about something besides them again.

            Like _Viktor_. _Him_ and Viktor. This made him so much more than Yuuri’s coach, and though he wasn’t exactly sure _what_ that was, he tried not to dwell on it. Viktor was _his,_ at least for now. They could figure out the rest later. Now he just wanted to see him. The covers, though certainly warm, weren’t nearly as soft as Viktor’s chest had been, and it was why he called out when he heard the soft pattering of Viktor’s return some time later.

            The only answer was a sigh. “Yuuri, you’re still up? You need rest!” The frustrated edge was back, but it had lost all of its bite; now there was nothing but comfort.

            He smiled, near delusional with exhaustion. “Nnh… want you to sleep here.”

            “Oh? Is that so?” They’d booked rooms with two beds ever since they started traveling together, and though he would have said yes regardless, Viktor applauded their past selves for getting queen-sizes this time.

            A nod was all it took for him to agree, pulling the blanket up and taking in Yuuri’s warmth. The sweatpants he’d pulled on were fine, but the air, even if it was just a few steps across the room had sent a chill through his bare torso.

            Yuuri only opened his eyes a fraction of an inch, if only to prove that the weight of the body beside him was real. They were closed again before Viktor could even press lips to his forehead, tugging his maybe-boyfriend carefully against his chest.

            The only sound as they both fell asleep was the other’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Y I K E S this is the first 'smut' type thing I've ever written, so let me know what you thought, good bad or otherwise, either here or on treacherousgnome.tumblr.com (i would put a link but i don't know how to add links ;-;) Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
